


九辫/平安喜乐

by lupinus_Mus



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus_Mus/pseuds/lupinus_Mus





	九辫/平安喜乐

2018年的最后一天了，照例是在舞台上度过。最后一个节目加上翻场结束，已临近12点。拒绝了一众师兄弟出去搓一顿的邀请，杨九郎和张云雷回了家。

这是他们在一起后的第一次跨年。

“2018对我们来说都是特别不一样的一年吧。”

两人开了一瓶红酒，坐在茶几前的地毯上，背靠着沙发。暖气开得很足，只穿了件儿单衣就足够。在这特殊的一天，张云雷被允许喝一点酒，杨九郎就在他身边，也不用担心什么。

张云雷不是很喜欢喝红酒，他觉得红酒太涩了，不像啤酒清淡平顺，白酒辛辣刺激。总之，不好喝，却很符合他现在的心境。

“我们张老师也是大角儿啦。”杨九郎笑嘻嘻的说道，“敬我们角儿！”一口干了手中的酒。

“角儿也得有一半儿是你呀，没有你，哪会有今天的我？”

张云雷靠向身边的人，他陪自己从籍籍无名走到宾众满堂，自己一无所有的时候也心甘情愿跟着他，更别说现在的两人，已经不仅仅是搭档。

杨九郎掐了掐张云雷脸颊上的软肉，你不知道我对余生的安排里，早就有你，甚至哪怕一辈子都只能站在身后看你背影，都甘之如饴，能站在你身侧已经是我最大的荣幸。

两人捧着红酒，絮絮叨叨得说着这一年来的风风雨雨，或许跌宕起伏是对2018年最好的形容词。时间无需通知我们就可以改变一切，在这身不由己的阶段，一时竟分辨不出哪边才是更好的。

张云雷喝得有点上头了，小脸蛋红扑扑的，一年下来瘦弱的身子也被杨九郎养出了点儿肉来，说着说着就倒进杨九郎怀里。娇软在怀，杨九郎也自然不会放过这么好的机会，低头和张云雷交换了一个红酒味的吻。

接下来的事情发生得顺其自然。

待两人坦诚相见的时候，杨九郎转头看见茶几上还剩小半瓶儿的红酒。

他撑起身子够过红酒瓶，让张云雷把腰压低，屁股往上抬。一手在身后扩张着，一手把细细的瓶颈对准张云雷的穴口。酒瓶替代了手指，冰凉的玻璃刺激得张云雷一阵哆嗦。后穴下意识得搅紧，排斥突然进入的异物。

“唔...好凉....杨九郎你干嘛！”，张云雷被杨九郎的动作吓了一跳，缩着身子想往后躲，杨九郎哪给他这个机会，拽着他的腰往下按，另一只手握着酒瓶往上顶，双向夹击，瓶颈彻底贯穿了张云雷。

“啊.....”呻吟抑制不住得从嘴边冒出，张云雷仰着头承受身下的快感。

杨九郎握着酒瓶来回抽插，瓶里剩余的红酒随着他的动作灌进肠道内，原本扁平的小肚子被胀得鼓鼓的。杨九郎坏心得摁着小肚子，

“你看，像不像怀孕了...？”

张云雷天生的一副好嗓子这个时候也算是物尽其用。

体温把冰凉的红酒也暖了。丝丝红酒从不那么严丝合缝的穴口流出来，顺着股沟浸没在沙发垫儿上，红酒的醇香与情欲的味道交缠，弥漫在空气中。

酒瓶被拔出，发出“啵”的一声，来不及的收缩的穴口流出酒液，浸湿了身下。杨九郎摇晃着酒瓶，

“磊磊，你看这酒怎么还变多了呢...？”张云雷被臊的耳朵尖都红了，闭着眼睛别开脸不想看身前笑开了花的人儿。

舔了舔瓶颈，杨九郎仰头喝了一口红酒，然后俯身吻住张云雷，把口内的红酒渡给他，

“好喝......”

后穴早已泥泞不堪，红酒混杂着肠液替代了润滑剂，杨九郎再忍耐不了，一挺身，硬得发疼的性器挤了进去。不比酒瓶的纤细坚硬，肉棒更粗大也能摆出更多角度。炽热的肠壁紧紧包裹着期待已久的物件，张云雷发出一声舒服的喂叹。

杨九郎把手垫在张云雷腰后，让他更贴近自己，肉棒和穴口交合的地方发出一阵阵咕唧咕唧的水声，每一下都直戳在张云雷的敏感点上。

“老公....我...我不行了...啊...慢点....啊”

“好...慢点...”杨九郎含住身下人胸前的肉粒，听话得放慢了速度。

缓缓地抽出，只有一个头部在里面，再缓缓顶入，性器和肠壁的摩擦带起一片酥痒，张云雷难耐的扭腰，“老公...快....快一点。”

“你刚刚自己说要慢的.....”杨九郎不依他了，性器只在穴口浅浅得刺戳，抽出一只手在张云雷的尾椎骨那儿来回画着圈儿，“求我...求我就给你。”

“老公...求你...”，张云雷的大眼睛湿漉漉的，盯着杨九郎不转开，杨九郎只觉得他是拿着根羽毛刷在自己心脏上，自个儿想挠还挠不着。

“求我什么？”耐着性子又问了一遍，他知道慢工出细活儿....

“求...求你...快一点”

“快一点干嘛？”，身下缓慢的动作不断，低沉的声音引诱着沉沦在快意中的人。

“.....求...求郎哥哥， 狠狠地干...干我....”，张云雷最后一丝理智也被抽走了，他失去思考的能力，完全被身上的人牵着鼻子走。

话音刚落，杨九郎就猛得挺身挨到最深处。他捉住张云雷的手，与他十指相扣在身侧，这样缓慢的节奏不仅折磨他也折磨自己，逼着身下的人说出自己想听的话便不再逗弄人家了，大幅度抽插起来。张云雷报复似的咬住杨九郎的肩膀，留下个牙印还不死心，非左右磨着牙齿，几乎蹭破了皮。

杨九郎沾了点后穴口两人交合处的湿液，握住张云雷身前的硬挺撸动，前后夹击的快感让张云雷觉得眼前闪过片片白光，脑海一片空无，只剩下无意识的呻吟，

“我好爱你.....”

高潮过后的张云雷满身都散发着酒香，杨九郎打横抱起沙发上的人走进浴室。

“帮我弄出来....”，张云雷双臂缠着杨九郎的脖子，把脸埋在人肩膀上，声音闷闷的。

杨九郎伸手把张云雷肠道里的红酒和精液引出来，顺便曲起手指勾弄，感受到身前的人又挺立起来......

没有什么是一场欢愉的做爱解决不了的，如果有，那就两场。

 

明后天还有演出，杨九郎克制了没再要他。用毛毯包裹住张云雷，两人相拥坐在阳台的藤椅上，后半夜了，北京的郊区依旧有灯光和来往车辆的疾驰。

“宝贝，新年快乐，2019年会更好，不止是我们。”

“嗯，新年快乐。”张云雷蹭蹭身边的人，是呀，有他在就足够了，其他的事情都不足挂齿。

 

是人世难居，不可迁离。

愿平安顺遂，喜乐无极。

 

END


End file.
